Crazy Love
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: "C'est comme si j'allais te briser, pour aucune raison, je t'aimais juste trop. Peut-être sommes-nous en train de tomber follement amoureux. Seulement en appelant ton nom, le monde est devenu complet. Peu importe notre passé. Je voulais guérir toutes tes blessures"


**Crazy Love**

Me voici de retour pour un Harry/Drago. Avant que vous ne fassiez demi-tour sans plus attendre parce que vous n'aimez pas l'amour entre homme, je tiens à vous préciser que **ceci n'est pas un PWP** ou encore un OS bien citronné. Rien de tout cela. **C'est un OS sur l'amour déchirant, sur l'amour qui fait perdre la tête et que deux hommes partagent.** Voili voilou

Second point ! Ceci est une songfic, la toute première que je fais d'ailleurs. La chanson originale porte le même titre, **Crazy Love**, et elle est de KAT-TUN, un groupe japonais. Je vous renvoie aux paroles (Crazt Love KAT-TUN, sur nautiljon) dont j'ai modifié l'ordre pour plus de cohérence) ainsi qu'à la performance live (Crazy Love live 2008) qui a séduit mon âme d'artiste et qui a fait que je l'ai partagé avec vous sous la forme de cet OS.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouvel OS (un Drago/Hermione cette fois-ci) et pour le prochain chapitre de Confessions d'une résistante.

PS : pour ce ceux que ça intéresse voici une page FB pour les passionnés d'écritures : LeFrissonDeLireLeuphorieDecrire?fref=ts

* * *

Quand est-ce que nous avons commencé cette relation ? J'ose dire à l'aube même de notre rencontre, avant même de savoir ton nom, un lien s'était crée, celui-là même qui perdure aujourd'hui. J'étais l'homme à la cicatrice, celui qui a survécu. Et c'est ce qui nous lia. Toi, sang-pur et fier de ton rang, tu m'as tendu cette main. J'aurais pu l'accepter mais tu avais fait une erreur, tu venais d'insulter le seul ami que je venais de me faire. Avant même d'avoir été réparti, j'avais déjà la fidélité d'un gryffondor. Vexé, outré par ce refus, c'est ainsi que tu as fait commencé notre animosité si célèbre désormais. Ton égo surdimensionné, que tu portais du haut de tes onze ans, a finalement eu raison du semblant de relation qu'on aurait pu avoir. Je t'en ai voulu que plus férocement.

Tu m'oppressais mais occupais aussi toutes mes pensées. Inlassablement, je te mettais au centre de tous les complots possibles qui se tramaient. Parfois même j'en inventais, Hermione et Ron dans ces moments-là en riaient et prenaient presque ta défense. Les années ont passé et nous sommes allés au-delà de notre statut de sorcier, toi pourtant si fier de ton sang, et ne manquions pas une occasion de se frapper à mains nues à chaque détour de couloir. Les regards mauvais s'échangeaient sans cesse, les insultes volaient. Cinq ans de guerre personnelle et incessante. Même Ron et Hermione s'en sont lassés. Mais pas moi, pas toi. Il y avait un besoin viscéral dans nos affrontements, c'était quelque chose d'instinctif, on devait se retrouver, se toiser, s'insulter, se battre. Mais brusquement tout a changé. Nous venions d'atteindre notre sixième année et je t'attendais de pied ferme. Seulement je n'existais plus pour toi. Tu passais à mes côtés sans même m'accorder un regard. Je ne supportais plus cette froideur qui était le pire de tous les traitements que tu pouvais m'infliger.

J'ai fait basculer notre destin, ce mercredi d'hiver. Tu étais seul au loin au milieu de cette neige. _Je __marchais au milieu de la foule_, prêt à te rejoindre pour un premier affrontement, et _je me suis perdu sur la route froide_. Parce que je regardais tes yeux. _J'avais les mêmes yeux que toi_. Ceux d'un homme à qui on en demandait trop, ceux d'un homme las et qui essaye simplement de vivre. Mon cœur s'est soulevé à cette vision. _Mais ce n'était rien_. J'avais l'impression d'enfin comprendre notre relation. Pris d'une impulsion je t'ai tenu la main. Tu as subitement levé les yeux vers moi et as essayé de te dégager mais je te tenais fermement car _cette partie de mon cœur s'est réchauffée lorsque nous nous tenions._ Tu as enfoui ton visage contre mon épaule et m'a chuchoté un merci. _C'est tout ce que ça a pris_ pour mettre en lumière ce désir féroce que j'avais de toujours t'affronter.

Effondré par cette révélation, je t'ai serré fermement contre moi, à l'abri des regards au milieu de cette neige si blanche. _C'est comme si j'allais te briser _par ma simple étreinte protectrice. _Pour aucune raison, je t'aimais juste trop._

Nous sommes partis ensemble pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Dans une salle qu'on fit notre secret, je t'ai vu céder à ce même instinct bestial qui me poussait vers toi. Mais pour une fois, tu as utilisé tes lèvres plutôt que tes poings et as abandonné les insultes pour la caresse. Pris par cette folie animale qui nous possédait, je m'accrochais à toi et te répondais avec autant d'ardeur. La salle s'emplissait de notre souffle haletant, de ce désir d'être simplement toujours plus proche l'un de l'autre. A nos halètements se mêlèrent nos gémissements quand empressés nous faisions bruisser nos chemises chiffonnées et jetées au loin. Tes yeux brûlaient, incandescents, je supposais que les miens avaient la même intensité. Convulsivement, tu me serrais comme si tu voulais me briser les côtes et j'essayais d'en faire autant. Je voyais toute la peine du monde dans tes yeux, toute ta solitude. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là ? _Peut-être étions-nous en train de tomber follement amoureux_, dans ce désir qu'on a consumé. Dans un gémissement libérateur, tu murmuras mon nom avec une teinte de folie, je t'ai répondu de la même manière et _seulement en appelant ton nom, le monde est devenu complet_. À cet instant présent _peu importait notre passé, je voulais guérir toute tes blessures_, simplement.

C'est ainsi qu'une véritable relation à commencer. Il y avait toujours cette folie fiévreuse et sexuelle mais complétée par cet amour fou qui nous animait. Je te confiais mon envie de partager ce bonheur que je vivais à tes côtés avec Hermione et Ron, qu'ils comprendraient même si Ron aurait sans doute plus de mal. Mais tu refusais obstinément. Ce que nous vivions n'était qu' à nous deux, tu ne voulais pas le partager avec d'autres. C'était notre secret, notre pêché, notre bonheur. _J'ai fait le même rêve que toi, _ce rêve,_ je pensais qu'il continuerait encore. _Je t'ai questionné sur les raisons de ton comportement avec moi au début de cette année, cette distance insupportable mais tu te murais dans ton silence. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus aussi sur cet abattement dans lequel je t'ai trouvé. Mais tu étais pire qu'une huître. Et tu continuais cette opposition dans nos ébats passionnés quand dans les gouffres de l'orgasme j'essayais de te soutirer des informations. Tu me mentais aussi. Constamment. Pour cacher tes secrets. Quels étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils si monstrueux ? Avais-tu peur de perdre mon affection ? _Peu m'importais tes mensonges et tes secrets, je voulais juste te croire et te protéger_.

Pour passer au-dessus de toutes nos différences, de toutes ces oppositions _on garde en mémoire notre amour fou_ qui nous nourrit. Les années à Poudlard sont bientôt terminées. Nous avons passé presque deux ans à nous aimer passionnément, sulfureusement, secrètement, presque honteusement pour toi. Pendant ces deux ans d'amour fou, tu n'as toujours pas pu révéler à tes amis ou aux miens notre secret. Alors patiemment, je t'attendais. J'essayais toujours de te faire entendre raison. Mais au-delà de ce détail, l'approche de notre entrée future dans le monde sorcier m'effrayait. La guerre faisait rage et il y avait le choix entre deux camps. Celui de ton père et le mien. On s'est promis que quoiqu'il arrivait, on créerait notre propre chemin pour nous retrouver si les événements devaient nous séparer. Essayais-tu de naviguer en eaux troubles pour finalement passer entre les mailles du filet ? J'avais effroyablement peur pour toi. Mais je croyais fermement en notre promesse. Toi aussi, tu me le soupirais tous les soirs. Tu me voulais à tes côtés pour la vie, moi, ton ténébreux ennemi qui t'avais sauvé de cette dépression dans laquelle tu t'enfonçais. C'était une fiévreuse promesse pleine d'espoir. _Mais notre promesse commence à se briser._

Nous y voici. La guerre. J'ai dû partir. Tu ne le tolérais pas et me demandais sans cesse d'arrêter de jouer les héros. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois le héros de ce monde, juste le tien, parce que c'était bien connu, les vrais héros meurent souvent à la fin dans toute leur bravoure. Mes blagues à ce sujet ne te faisaient pas esquisser un sourire. Nous nous sommes quittés passionnément, nos corps entremêlés comme notre étroite promesse que je fissurais en partant, mais pour le reste du monde nous nous sommes quittés sans même un regard mauvais. Certains même avait ouvert des paris pour savoir qui tuerait l'autre pendant les affrontements à venir. Je me fermais à ces horreurs, refusant cette éventualité. Je te faisais confiance.

Cette même confiance a volé en éclat le jour où nous avons été capturé au manoir Malefoy. Ton manoir. Où je ne t'attendais pas. Et pourtant, tu étais là. Si noble, si hautain, si froid. Si Malefoy. Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé. Non. Tu m'as ignoré. Tu les as laissés agir. Tu n'as rien fait lorsque les cris d'Hermione traversaient nos êtres, nous déchirant, nous ses plus proches amis impuissants. Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait, lorsque dans ma fuite je t'ai lancé un regard implorant. Suis-moi. Rejoins-moi te criait-il. Mais tu m'as tourné le dos retournant auprès de ta tante que tu sais pourtant à quel point je la hais. _Si je t'avais retenu à ce moment là_, si je t'avais emmené avec moi, q_uel futur aurions-nous eu ? Serions-nous en train de sourire ? _Malgré cela, j'ai continué d'espérer, d'avoir foi en toi. C'était toujours ce besoin viscéral de t'avoir en moi, près de moi qui parlait. Je voulais croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une stratégie, un subterfuge qui laissait toujours la même place à notre amour fou. C'est pourquoi _je te pardonne tout_ de cette journée au manoir Malefoy.

Jamais mon cœur ne s'est autant serré que le jour où je t'ai vu à Poudlard parmi ces Mangemorts auxquels je faisais face. Envers et contre tout, j'attendais un ultime renversement de situation. J'ai fait abstraction de ta présence, veillant seulement si des sortilèges t'approchaient de trop près, mais je te savais capable de te défendre. Mais rien, mon miracle n'est pas arrivé. Je ne te voyais même plus. Qu'étais-tu devenu ? Avais-tu tué parmi les miens, parmi mes amis qui tombaient les uns après les autres à mes côtés sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit ? Mortifié, j'avançais vers mon destin. Peu m'importais de mourir, je voulais que toute cette haine cesse. Oui j'allais au rendez vous de Voldemort avec la résolution de mourir mais je n'excluais pas une tentative désespérée de le défaire.

C'est alors que je te revis. Alors que j'étais en chemin vers ma mort. Cette nuit fatidique même. _Cette nuit où nous nous sommes embrassés sans enthousiasme,_ ou plutôt tu m'as laissé t'embrasser une dernière fois. Je n'ai rien vu dans tes yeux et je suis parti simplement._ Ne pouvant pas mesurer l'ampleur de nos larmes, on s'est simplement balancés_.

La vie est drôlement faite, alors que nul n'est censé survivre à un Avada Kedavra, j'ai pu en subir deux sans le moindre soucis. L'inquiétude vibrante de ta mère est ce qui m'a tiré de ce monde étrange dans lequel j'étais plongé. Elle est devenu ma complice tacitement. Elle me protégeait pour me remercier d'avoir pu confirmer que tu étais en vie. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de toi, ton rôle. Egoïstement, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais alors que Hagrid pleurait sur mon corps et m'amenait à la vue de tous. Qu'il était dur d'entendre la peine de tous ces êtres que j'aimais. Mais parmi tous ces cris, le tien est celui qui m'a fait le plus mal. Soulevant à moitié mes paupières, je t'ai vu devenir fou. Fou d'amour, fou de chagrin. Tu ne t'es pas effondré dans ta tristesse. Tu as tué ta tante. Comme ça, simplement. Tu as tué plus d'une dizaine des mangemorts qui étaient autour de toi devant les regards ébahis de mes amis dont Neville fut le premier à réagir. Il t'a couvert pendant que les mangemorts et Voldemort, tout aussi surpris, essayaient de réorganiser leur rang.

C'est ce moment même que je choisis pour faire ma réincarnation. Sautant des bras d'Hagrid, je fis face au Lord Noir en personne. Près à lui faire face pour de vrai, je lançais un Expelliarmus au moment même où il tentait un nouveau Avada Kedavra. Etrangement, le sort passa à côté de moi alors que je n'avais pas bougé. Sa baguette sauta dans les airs et je me retournai pour la rattraper. Et je te vis. A terre. Inerte.

Puis je le vis. Son sourire sadique. Il avait compris. Ce serpent avait compris. Aveuglé par la haine et par la douleur qui m'étouffait, je fis comme toi un peu plus tôt et le tuais sans sommation ni cruel sortilège. Il ne méritait pas que je m'intéresse une seconde de plus à lui. Je me devais de te rejoindre. Te réveiller. T'aimer à nouveau et devant tout le monde. Tu avais gagné ta place à leurs côtés.

Je hurlais ton prénom, encore et encore. _Si ma voix t'atteint, je vais attendre ici_ que tu reviennes à toi. _Si le temps devait s'arrêter, j'attendrais toujours_ parce que nous nous le sommes promis. Je te secouais dans tous les sens, criant sans arrêt ton nom c_ar quand je suis seul_ et sans toi_, l'amour semble disparaître_. Je te suppliais de te réveiller mais les mains compatissantes de mes amis se posant sur mes épaules m'ont fait sortir de ma léthargie et comprendre.

_Cet amour fou qui n'aura plus lieu_

**Fin**

**Surtout reviewez ;)**


End file.
